


Соблазн

by natoth



Category: Captain Blood - Rafael Sabatini
Genre: Gen, Missing Scene
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-19 11:03:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22976701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natoth/pseuds/natoth
Summary: Питер Блад отчаянно пытается противостоять навязываемой ему карьере пирата. Удастся ли ему устоять перед соблазном?





	Соблазн

**Author's Note:**

> Время действия: октябрь 1686г, после событий, описанных в главах "Холостой выстрел" и "Нежданная добыча" ("Хроники капитана Блада).

— Сколько денег! Сколько денег, ребята!

Николас Дайк перегнулся через стол и в который уже раз пихнул сидевшего там Волверстона кулаком в плечо.

— Нэд, вот скажи мне, ты когда нибудь держал в руках такую кучу денег? А золотые слитки? А серебряные песо?

— Эк тебя разобрало! — проворчал одноглазый гигант, усаживая возбужденного товарища обратно. — Остынь, парень! Не держал.

— Да ты такого богатства даже не видел, я полагаю, — не унимался Дайк.

— И не видел. До недавнего времени, — степенно ответил Волверстон, а потом плеснул в свою кружку рому.

— Вот и я не видел и не держал, — сказал Дайк, а потом повернулся к другому своему собеседнику, сидевшему слева. — А ты, Нат, скажи мне по совести, попадался тебе когда-нибудь в бытность твою на службе в королевском флоте такой приз, как этот галеон из Золотого флота?

Натаниэль Хагторп, высокий, темноволосый, по своему обыкновению молча покачал головой, зажав кружку между ладонями.

— И мне не попадался! — сказал Дайк. — И вряд ли бы мы с вами такие богатства увидели, если бы не оказались здесь, на Тортуге, и не вздумали спасаться бегством от этого проклятого лгуна Истерлинга...

— Ты к чему клонишь, парень? — прищурившись, проворчал Волверстон.

— А к тому, что если мы, всего лишь убегая, такой приз заполучили, то представьте, какие сокровища нас ждут, если мы выйдем на их поиски, так сказать, прицельно!

И Николас Дайк выжидающе посмотрел на своего капитана, который всё это время молча сидел за столом, задумчиво потягивая ром.

— Что правда, то правда, — признал Волверстон, кивнув головой, повязанной пестрым платком. — Пока что нам удивительно везет. Корабль достался отменный — не местным корытам чета, и добыча сама бежит на ловца, но самое-то главное везение не в этом заключается. Главная наша удача — это толковый капитан, который всем этим смог распорядиться лучшим образом...

— Опять вы за свое? — не выдержал Блад, подняв на него синие глаза. — Я же вам говорил, что не по душе мне такое ремесло!

— И тем не менее, у тебя так хорошо всё получается, — ответил Волверстон, как будто не услышав слова капитана.

— Два с половиной миллиона реалов за один день! — Дайк не хотел угомониться. На сей раз он обратился к Питту, демонстративно не обращая внимания на Блада. — Золото и серебро! И мы — его хозяева!

— Да... впечатляет! — сдержанно ответил Питт, но глаза его сверкали. Молодой моряк из Сомерсетшира был взволнован не меньше Дайка.

— Забыл про десять процентов портовой пошлины, — вставил Волверстон. — Д'Ожерон на нас здорово руки нагрел...

— Это пустяки! — отмахнулся Дайк. — Два миллиона... Питер, вдумайся, прошу тебя! Вы понимаете, что значат эти деньги? Это же свобода! Реальная, а не призрачная!

Блад только усмехнулся в ответ. Он не осуждал своих товарищей за подобные рассуждения. Всё-таки, им действительно чертовски повезло. О таком призе, как "Санта-Барбара", большинство пиратов могли только мечтать. А им, двадцати беглым каторжникам с Барбадоса этот корабль буквально упал в руки. Конечно, нельзя сказать, что галеон достался им легко. Блад вспомнил те часы, которые им пришлось провести в изматывающей лавировке, удирая от "Бонавентуры".

Всё, о чем они тогда могли мечтать — это остаться в живых...

— Подумай хорошенько, Питер, — голос Дайка вывел Блада из задумчивости. — Грех закапывать такой талант в землю! Ты — самый лучший капитан из тех, кого мне довелось видеть на своем веку. Я говорю это без преувеличений. И остальные скажут то же самое, я уверен. У нас есть прекрасный корабль, а теперь есть средства на его оснастку и набор команды. Мы могли бы свернуть горы, если бы...

Блад покачал головой снова. До чего же странно устроен человек! Взять хотя бы его людей. На них свалилось несметное богатство, два с половиной миллиона реалов, если верить оценщикам губернатора. Учитывая малочисленность команды "Синко Льягас", каждый из них мог бы безбедно существовать до конца своих дней, да еще и потомкам осталось бы неплохое наследство. И, тем не менее, они сидят сейчас перед ним за столом в таверне и обсуждают будущие рейды. Мечтают о новых призах, как будто этого им мало!

И ведь никто из них даже не был пиратом прежде!

Куда что подевалось?

Блад смотрел на лица своих товарищей, медленно потягивая ром. Да, золото изрядно вскружило им голову.

Хм, черт побери, он сам был потрясен не меньше, хотя старался это не показывать.

— Давайте выпьем за Хагторпа! — предложил Волверстон, поднимая кружку. — Если бы не его острый глаз, мы бы потопили "Санта-Барбару", не зная о ее грузе. Молодчина, Нат!

Все шумно встали, чокаясь, обмениваясь впечатлениями от того боя.

Уже почти неделю они стояли в Кайонской гавани, но до сих пор, собираясь по вечерам в таверне, говорили только о последнем приключении и о том, как им в руки попал столь крупный приз.

— За Ната выпью с удовольствием! — сказал Блад, присоединяясь к товарищам.

Хагторп, немножко захмелевший от рома, только улыбнулся в ответ.

— А я выпью за наших ребят, — ответил он, когда его закончили восхвалять и хлопать по плечу. — Если бы они не работали как черти в тот день, мы бы здесь не сидели. Как они управлялись с парусами — это надо было видеть! Вшестером! Скажу как на духу, Питер, из этих сухопутных крыс получилась толковая команда. Если добавить к ней еще человек семьдесят...

— Стоп-стоп, Нат, остальное, пожалуйста, без меня! — перебил его Блад, усаживаясь обратно на тяжелый табурет.

— Перестань, Питер! — Хагторп взмахнул рукой. Он был молчалив, но когда открывал рот, то выражался прямо и по существу. — И чем это ремесло так плохо? По сути, не вижу разницы между тем, чем мы оба занимались раньше во флоте... разве что деньжат будет побольше. Конечно, опасная работенка, так ведь морская служба вообще не сахар!

Громкий хохот сидевших за столом заглушил его слова. Волверстон витиевато выругался, соглашаясь с первым помощником.

— Et tu, Нат? — произнес Блад со вздохом.

— Что? — Хагторп моргнул, на мгновение потеряв ход мысли.

Блад махнул рукой, криво улыбнувшись.

— Неважно.

Он чувствовал, что захмелел, как и все здесь присутствующие. И неизвестно еще, что пьянило больше: крепкий местный ром или мысли о будущих перспективах, если он...

Блад тряхнул головой.

Нет-нет и нет!

Он уже все для себя решил.

— Что тебя, собственно, смущает? — продолжал допытываться Хагторп. Он подсел к Бладу поближе и доверительно заглянул в глаза. Иногда его прямота бывала невыносимой. Если уж Хагторп выбирал цель, то шел к ней, не сворачивая. Сегодня, похоже, он был намерен вытрясти из капитана конкретный ответ. — В конце-концов, мы могли бы охотиться только на испанские корабли...

— Да, это хорошее решение, — поддержал его Питт.

— И мы могли бы задать жару донам, к тому же, — заметил Дайк. — Уверен, никто бы из наших ребят не отказался от такого развлечения!

— Уж тебе-то они точно кое-что задолжали, — продолжал наседать Хагторп. — Например, за те два года что ты проторчал в их тюрьме...

— И за нападение на Бриджтаун, — Блад не заметил, как произнес это вслух.

Проклятый ром! Пора прекращать посиделки, сегодня он явно выпил слишком много.

— Ну да, и за это тоже, — кивнул Волверстон, хотя, если честно, почти все бывшие рабы-повстанцы с Барбадоса считали пиратский набег дона Диего божьим благословением. Ведь если бы не этот испанец, гнить бы им всем на плантациях Бишопа по сей день. А кое-кто, возможно, уже был бы мертв.

Одноглазый верзила посмотрел на Блада, который, по мере опустения его кружки становился все более задумчивым и отстраненным. Почему капитан так уперся? Волверстон не думал, что только из-за того, что пиратство было объявлено вне закона. Уж насчет этого им точно нечего волноваться, с их-то политическим прошлым. И не в страхе дело, однозначно. Многое старый волк повидал на своем веку, и мог сказать, что этот парень ничего не боится. Более того, по части дерзких решений и сумасшедших (на первый взгляд) поступков Блад был среди них первым.

Волверстон провел лапищей по щетинистому подбородку, наблюдая за капитаном. Блад выглядел спокойным, улыбался им, отвечая на шутки. Но что-то его беспокоило. Ребята не замечали, кроме, быть может, Джереми. Но старый волк видел, что всю эту неделю Блад очень много пил. Это было практически незаметно со стороны, разве что капитан делался более насмешливым при общении. Вот и сейчас он выдул почти целую бутылку. Если бы на его месте был Джереми, уже бы под столом лежал. А капитану хоть бы что...

Впрочем, они сами не лучше.

Волверстон встряхнулся, окинув взглядом их компанию. Хагторп разговорился и пытался что-то втолковать капитану, положив руку ему на плечо. Дайк красочно расписывал остальным слушателям их визит к Истерлингу, и то, как Блад всех тогда выручил своим гениальным блефом.

И Нэд подумал в который раз, что, как ни странно, капитан лучше их всех понимает и чувствует местных головорезов. Иначе бы не смог раскусить Истерлинга.

"Так какого дьявола он от этого бежит?" — ломал голову старый волк.

— Ладно, уговорили, черти! — резко сказал Блад, и эти слова мгновенно оборвали гул голосов за столом.

— Отлично! — проговорил Хагторп. — Это самое верное решение, будь уверен! Нас ждут великие дела! — и он многозначительно переглянулся с Дайком.

— Не сомневаюсь, — буркнул Блад, роясь в кармане. Глаза его странно блестели, на губах играла кривая улыбка. Он достал немного помятый лист пергамента и положил на стол перед своим лейтенантом. — Оцени!

Пока Хагторп, Дайк и Питт читали то, что было там написано, заглядывая друг другу через плечо или дергая лист к себе, Блад допил свой ром.

В конце концов, разве есть у него иной выбор? Дайк сказал, что деньги дают им свободу. И что толку? У него на руках капитанская доля от той суммы, что они выручили за "Санта-Барбару". Это куча денег, на которую можно безбедно существовать. Но какой от этого прок, если на тебе клеймо политического бунтовщика и беглого каторжника? Куда он может податься, не рискуя быть схваченным властями?

Можно, конечно, до конца своих дней отсиживаться на Тортуге...

Чушь!

Он подумал о прекрасном корабле, капитаном которого сам себя назначил, и о том, что Хагторп прав: у них мало людей, но это толковые парни.

Отказаться от всего этого может только круглый дурак...

И ради чего ему упираться? Только из-за девушки, которая, возможно, уже не вспоминает о нем?

Всю эту неделю он размышлял о том, какое принять решение. И попутно, просто чтобы отвлечься, делал наброски корабельного устава. Перечитывал их, посмеиваясь над собой, потому что некоторые пункты договора выглядели совершенно фантастическими, откладывал в стол, но только для того, чтобы на следующий вечер приписать новый параграф.

— Хм, сурово! — сдержанно ответил Хагторп, дочитав пергамент.

— На менее строгих условиях я в море с вами не пойду! — отрезал Блад. В голове у него шумело, но говорил он без запинки, разве что ирландский акцент стал еще заметнее.

— Хозяин — барин, вестимо! — согласился Волверстон, пробежав бумагу быстрым взглядом. — Только сомневаюсь я, что кто-нибудь из местных морских волков захочет это подписать... здесь другие порядки...

Блад посмотрел на него с дерзким блеском в синих глазах.

— Меня это не волнует, Нэд. Полагаю, мы вправе ставить свои условия. А кого это не устраивает — господа, всегда есть другие корабли и капитаны! — он вызывающе посмотрел на своих офицеров.

Наконец, Хагторп поднялся с места, расправив широкие плечи.

— Будь по-твоему, Питер. Прикажешь заняться вербовкой команды?

Блад уставился на него, слегка растерявшись. Похоже, парни так хотели видеть его своим капитаном, что восприняли на полном серьезе эту бумагу.

— Рискни! — сказал он, наконец, пытаясь скрыть удивление. С Хагторпом надо было быть поосторожнее — будучи человеком действия, он редко задумывался о самих сложностях, предпочитая ломать голову над их преодолением.

Хагторп вышел в центр зала и до них донесся его зычный голос, объявляющий о начале набора команды на фрегат "Синко Льягас".

— Более подробно об условиях соглашения можете прочитать здесь! — гаркнул он и пригвоздил пергамент к стене своим кинжалом.

Вокруг мгновенно собралась пестрая толпа местных завсегдатаев.

Некоторое время зал гудел, до Блада и его товарищей доносились обрывки разговора Хагторпа с теми, кто не умел читать.

— Надеюсь, никто не придет, — сказал Блад Питту на ухо.

— Ах ты, чертяка, специально такие условия придумал?! — прошептал пораженный штурман, не зная, как отреагировать на эту выходку друга.

— Конечно! — не моргнув глазом ответил Питер Блад, отодвигая кружку.

— Но ведь ты согласился? — спросил Питт, пытаясь понять, шутит Блад или нет.

— Иначе вы бы не успокоились, — ответил он.

Питт выругался.

В этот момент перед ними вырос здоровенный детина в засаленной одежде. От него сильно разило ромом, но вряд ли стоило ожидать чего-то иного от посетителя таверны.

— Здесь, что ли, на "Синко Льягас" нанимают? — прогудел он, переминаясь с ноги на ногу.

Блад и Питт изумленно переглянулись. Потом поспешно приняли важный и церемонный вид, строго уставившись на громилу.

— Условия читал? — на всякий случай уточнил капитан.

— А как же. Готов поступить к вам на службу, сэр. Джейк Хейтон меня кличут, сэр...

Волверстон тихо выругался, наблюдая за тем, как к их столу вырастает длинная очередь...

Дайк тронул его за плечо, прошептав:

— Я же говорю, удача — это наше всё!


End file.
